True Identity
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: When Rex left he didn't just leave his family. He left his fiancee Diana. Diana's come back to visit the Racers and she gets to meet the mysterious Racer X, and she knows exactly who he is. But will he admit it, or let her walk out of his life again?


Disclaimer: No I do not own Speed Racer or the song "She Don't Know She's Beautiful". I sure would like to own Speed Racer though. I have $1.48. Is anyone interested in selling him to me? Okay this is a little prolog to my new Speed Racer story "True Identity" It explains a little about Rex and Diana's relationship.

Rex climbed out of his truck and walked up to the door. There was a barn dance going on somewhere on the outskirts of town and Diana loved to two-step. She threw open the door just as he went to press the doorbell. Her father's loud voice could be heard in the background. "Diana Marie Winslow get your butt back in this house right now!" he yelled as she ran out of the house.

"Are you going to get in trouble for this?" Rex asked as he opened the door of his truck for her.

"He's drunk," Diana replied. "He won't remember a thing when he wakes up tomorrow."

As Rex climbed in he took a good look at Diana's appearance. She was wearing a white tank top and matching skirt that reached the tips of her boots and a jean jacket. Her honey blond her was left down curling in little ringlets all the way down to her waist. Her only make-up was a little mascara and lip-gloss. She was as beautiful as ever.

"Rex stop drooling and start the truck," Diana said with a little laugh.

Rex laughed too and pulled out of her driveway. "Thanks for getting me out of there," she said leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Will I always get a kiss for it?"

"Maybe," she replied with a smile as she moved into the middle seat and laid her head on his shoulder. "So how's your mom doing?"

"Speed say's she's as big as a horse," Rex told her causing her to laugh again. "He's really excited about getting to be a big brother."

"I remember the day he was born," Diana said with a smile. "You caused me to end up in the ER."

"I didn't mean to," Rex said defensively. "I forgot your were leaning against me when Pops came out and said I had a little brother."

"I'll say," Diana said laughing. "One minute I was leaning against you and then the next you weren't there and I had a gash about three inches long on the side of my head from hitting it on the metal armrest."

Rex and Diana climbed out of the truck when they got to the party. As they walked in everyone turned to look at them. Diana blushed. That always happened and she could never figure out why. "Why do people always stare at me?" she whispered to Rex.

"Because you're beautiful baby," he told her causing her to blush even more. "But you're mine."

"No I'm not," Diana told him finally getting her blushing under control.

"Whatever you say," Rex said with a laugh. Then the song "She Don't Know She's Beautiful," started playing. Rex pulled her out onto the dance floor. Diana was so modest she just never realized how beautiful she was.

We go out to a party somewhere  
The moment we walk in the door  
People stop and everybody stares  
She don't know what they're staring for   
  
She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

The next day Rex took Diana on a walk around the block. He had something very important to talk to her about. As they walked out the Racer's front door and stepped onto the sidewalk, sure enough a guy on a bike let out a whistle as he passed by. Diana gave an annoyed sigh. That happened every time. Rex just wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked as they walked into the city park.

"Let's go sit on the swings like we did when we were kids," Rex suggested leading her towards the swing set.

"Are you dying?" she asked as they sat down on two swings.

"No."

"Am I dying?"

"Nobody's dying silly," Rex said with a laugh. "I want to ask you something really important. You love me right?"

"What kind of question is that?" Diana asked him cocking her head to one side. "You know I love you more than anything. I could never have survived without you."

"Will you do something for me?" he asked. All Diana could do was nod her head. "Hold out your left hand and clothes your eyes." Diana did as she was told. "Diana Marie Winslow, I love you more that life itself." Rex stated as reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. "You are my world and I would be nothing without you." Rex opened the box. "I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms for the rest of my life. I'm not even close to the man you deserve but I ask you, Diana Marie Winslow, if you would be my wife and treasure for the rest of our lives." Rex slipped the simple gold band with one small diamond onto her finger.

Diana's eyes opened and tears gathered as she looked from the ring to Rex and then back to the ring. "Rex Racer you might, in your opinion, not be the man I deserve, but you're the one I want for the rest of my life. So yes, I will marry you."

"Really?" Rex asked joyfully. As Diana nodded her head Rex picked her up by her waist and twirled her around. As he set her down again he pressed his lips against hers. "You have made me happier than I ever thought was possible. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she told him with a smile. "Let's go tell your family and then see if my dad's sober enough to be told."

"Well I was wondering if we could tell them tomorrow after I won the race," Rex told her wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "I guess you could say we're killing two birds with one stone."

"As long as we tell them sometime before we get married," Diana said laughing throwing her arms around his neck.

There she goes just walking down the street  
And someone lets a whistle out   
A girl like her she just can't see  
What the fuss is all about   
  
And she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)   
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

Diana awoke to pounding on her front door. But it didn't wake her father up thanks to his drunken stupor. As she stood up she looked at her watch. It was four in the morning. She looked out the front window and was relieved to see Rex standing there. "What are you doing here?" she asked him as she opened the door.

Instead of answering, Rex pulled her to him kissing her with such passion it left her breathless. "Gosh, you are so beautiful," he told her with a little smile.

"I look a mess," she said. "But you never told me what you're doing here."

"Can't I just come and see my fiancée?" he asked her as he hugged her close.

"You didn't enlist in the army or something?" she inquired with a slight frown.

"No," he assured her. "Diana you know how much I love you but I have to go away for a while."

"How long is awhile?" she asked pulling away from him slightly.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Then I'll come with you," she stated. "We can get married in some little twenty-four hour wedding chapel and then..." She was cut off suddenly by his finger on her lips.

"I can't take you with me baby," he told her sadly. When he saw her about to protest he shook his head no. "You know I'd take you with me if I could."

"Why do you have to go at all?" she asked tearfully.

Rex's only response was to pull her close again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They just stood there in their embrace for a little while with him kissing the top of her head every now and then. "I'll love you forever," he whispered to her. "You know that right?"

Diana's only response was a slight nod of her head a wet spot on his shoulder where she had started to cry. Rex rocked her back and forth slowly whispering to her just how much he loved her. Eventually Rex knew it was his time to go. As his arms slackened around her waist she pulled herself closer to him.

"Come on baby let go," he said gently. Diana slowly let her arms fall back to her sides. As Rex looked into her sweet face he felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. "I'll come back for you one day," he promised.

"I won't be here waiting forever Rex," she replied looking down at her feet. "I'm getting out of here and soon. My dad gets worse every day and I'm not gonna stick around and let him abuse me."

"Do what you have to do," Rex told her. "We'll find each other again some day when the time is right. Then we'll be together forever just like we've always dreamed." He kissed her one last time with all the passion inside of him and then slipped out the door and out of her life.

Morning comes and her hair's all a mess  
That's when she thinks she looks her worst  
It's times like this she don't know why  
I can't take my eyes off her  
  
'Cause she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her

Racer X walked to the check out line at the grocery store. He'd been distrusted at first, but all the clerks had come to know him after a few weeks. As he started to unload his groceries out of the cart his gaze just happened to wander up and settle on a fashion magazine. Diana was there on the cover. There she was as beautiful as ever. He grabbed the magazine for a closer look.

The clerk looked at him and smiled a little. He was an old man who was very familiar with the look on Racer X's face. It was a look of lost love and longing. "She's a pretty girl," the clerk said. "I bet she's had a lot of boyfriends."

"Just one," slipped from Racer X's lips before he knew what he was saying. "He was all she ever wanted."

The clerk smiled. "Would you like to buy it?"

"Yeah," Racer X replied, as his eyes grew misty. "I think I will. He always told her she was beautiful. She never believed him. I wonder if she believes him know."

She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful   
Though time and time I've told her

She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful   
Though time and time I've told her so


End file.
